Rebellion
by Gryphon icefire 98
Summary: Being betrayed by your best friend hurts at the best of times, but when the betrayal hits when you're still recovering from being dead- no, not from being dead, from turning into whatever a 'Nobody' is, according to the oh-so-high-and-mighty-Superior... it hurts even more.


Day 17  
>It's a rather odd sensation really, one I'm not yet completely used to. Being dead, and all that. Oh wait, not dead, not exactly. A Nobody. That's what the oh-so-high-and-mighty Superior said at least. And nobody -er, no one dares dispute his word. Mostly because he has a bunch of deadly and not-so-deadly followers. That was the first impression, at least. One of the 'weaker' nobodies that protect the superior seems like he wouldn't like fighting or would be a wimp, 'cause his weapon is a book. He would either have you believe that you're suffocatingdrowning/frozen/falling from a mile high in the air/on fire (that being my job, except I actually set things on fire), or cut off your senses while he makes short work of you with a spell. And he's only a kid. Freakin' midget scares me.

Of course, the other actually is kinda lame. His weapon's a shield. The irony pisses me off to no end. My newfound powers make me want to destroy him. Melt his ice sheild and make him _burn._ Stoke my flames so hot that the ice doesn't even have time to melt, just goes straight from solid to gas. I promised myself to be the one to kill him.

Speaking of water, there's a peppy new kid by the name of Demyx, and he's just ridiculous. How the hell can he be so happy, so positive? Plus he's scared half to death by the older members. He is kinda hard to bully though, and innocent. If you hurt him, physically or with words, he gets all sad, kinda... I dunno, deflates, and starts bawling at your feet, begging for forgiveness and asking what he did wrong. He doesn't fight back. How are you supposed to get angry at that? It's like kicking a starving, freezing, lonely puppy who only wants to be your friend. It's impossible. I'm kinda glad he's here, though. It's amazing how dark a white castle can be. The kid helps brighten up the place. Not that I like him or anything. I'm just glad that I'm not the 'new kid' anymore.

Ahem. Back on topic. Right.

The obviously stronger Nobodies are a bit different.

One would stab you, another would shoot you while walking on air or upside-down, a third would simply drop his freakishly huge tomahawk on you, redistributing your molecules quite efficiently. One would tear your throat out in a heartbeat with his bare hands. Or fangs, depending on how mad you made him. In less than a heartbeat. If you ignored the fact that none of us actually have hearts to beat. He used to be my best friend. My Isa. And now?Now he's the Superior's lapdog.

I want out of here. No, I don't want out of here, I want to tear this organization apart, purge the weaknesses, and rebuild it to be better than ever. But to do that, I'll need help. The Superior is out, as he's the one I want to overthrow. The rest of the original six are too loyal to the Superior. Isa puppy is head over heels for the megalomaniac, screw the 'no hearts' business. I can tell that he would fight for him to the last breath. I used to command that devotion. Me, and me only. I was his rock amidst the turbulent sea of the world. I want that back.

Isa- Saix now- would be the obvious choice if I wanted help. We knew each other in our past life, and were best friends. When one of us needed anything, anything at all, be that help studying, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, someone to clean their wounds with them, a protector, or someone to rant to, the other was always there. We were so close we were almost telepathic, and absolutely empathic. I would enlist him in a millisecond, but now that he's the Superior's pet... I can look for no help from him.

Since there is no one inside the organization who can help me, maybe I should look for assistance from outside... No, too risky. However...  
>I have heard rumors that, according to Isa- Saix, dammit- we are to be an organization of thirteen, though we have only nine members now. Perhaps one of the newcomers will be able to assist me in this. For now though, I will have to be content to wait, plan, and hope that one or more of the neophytes-to-be will be willing.<p>

Axel out.


End file.
